


Spun Sugar

by crimsonThalposis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonThalposis/pseuds/crimsonThalposis
Summary: Roxy and Dirk are best friends and they love each other very much.Then they grow up.---A collection of pesterlogs from the pair's odd childhoods to the very end of it all.





	Spun Sugar

temperamentalGnomes [TG] began pestering  tiresomeTyke [TT]

TG: hello friend!   
TT: Roxy Lalonde, I can only assume.   
TG: mhm yah  
TG: how did you know?   
TT: Well, I could ask you the same thing.  
TT: And the answer would be because there's literally nobody else in a position to be using social media at present.  
TT: I beat you to this platform by two years, but it hasn't been too useful. It's nice to meet you, I must say.  
TG: r u kidding me  
TG: literally the last girl on earth figures out how to use the computer and it's nice to meet me sounds pretty fake  
TG: fr tho i really like this stuff now i know what to do with it   
TG: technology and stuff  
TT: Your recent presence on the internet has been interesting to say the least. I'm quite the fan of Empressearch's pink makeover.  
TG: i do my best :D  
TG: so you know who i am from my elite hacking and totally humble self crediting  
TG: but who are u   
TT: My given name is Dirk Strider. Normally I would wait for our placronyms, but extenuating circumstances and such.   
TG: a pleasure to meet you mister strider  
TG: wait strider as in david strider holy shit  
TT: crap* sorry  
TT: Indeed. Thus you're Roxy Lalonde, as in Rosalind Lalonde.   
TT: Please, don't bother censoring yourself. I'm no stranger to bullshit.  
TG: haha nice  
TG: you're nine as well then  
TT: Yes.  
TG: you sound way older than 9 lol  
TT: I enjoy reading. Fictional worlds are pleasant if unobtainable.  
TG: hey no need 2 get defensive  
TG: books are fine but music is better text it  
TT: If audio entertainment is better than written, why did you phrase that as "text it"?  
TT: Check and mate.  
TG: like i said you sound way older than 9  
TT: I suppose so. Then again, that makes sense given our unique situation.  
TT: The enemy's gate is down, right?  
TG: wut  
TT: Nevermind.  
TT: Would you like to actually play chess? I beat the AI of ChessOnline last year and the challenge is welcome.  
TG: haha yes lets  
TG: i have so much experience with chess people you don't even know  
TT: An odd way of putting it, but I'm glad you're hyped. I'll set the game up.  
TG: i so am  
TG: and not just for the game although that is really exciting and new  
TG: im hyped for a super cool friendship with a super cool dude called dirk 8)  
TT: Me too, cool gal called Roxy.  
TT: Me too.  


temperamentalGnomes [TG] stopped pestering  tiresomeTyke [TT]


End file.
